


a brief pit-stop

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinnosuke heads to the Pit to try and figure out a tricky case alone, but he finds himself with company... and not figuring out the case at all. </p><p> </p><p>Written for the <a href="http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=127375#cmt127375">Kamen Rider Kink Meme</a> prompt: <i>Chase/Shinnosuke, anything goes. anything. i just want to enjoy this rareship</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a brief pit-stop

-

"Chase?" Shinnosuke says with surprise as he turns the lights on in the Pit to find him standing there. "I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"I have no designated place to be," Chase replies simply.

"Ah, yeah, of course not," Shinnosuke agrees with a sheepish smile. "I came down here to think about a case. It's bugging me that I can't figure this one out."

"I shall leave you alone to contemplate."

"No, wait!" Shinnosuke calls, and Chase halts immediately. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind talking it out with someone, if you have no place to be."

"I do not," Chase reminds him pointedly. Shinnosuke just grins back until Chase's eyes widen a little in recognition. "I understand, you were making a humourous reference."

"I was hoping for, you know, more like a laugh?" Shinnosuke suggests. "Well, never mind." He hops onto the hood of the Tridoron and pats the space beside him. "There's not many places to sit in here," he points out. 

"I do not require a seat."

"Would you do it to make things more companionable for me?" Shinnosuke asks. "Strangely enough, considering all the times you were trying to kill me, it's reassuring to have you close by."

"I considered it the correct course of action at the time," Chase says, but does climb onto the Tridoron beside him. Chase has never actually apologised for his actions, something else Shinnosuke finds comforting.

"I know," he agrees. "You've always had such a strong sense of justice, that's why I think you could help." 

-

Shinnosuke lies back against the windshield of the car, crossing his arms behind his head and sighing. 

"I'm sorry that I couldn't provide you with a solution in this instance, Tomari Shinnosuke," Chase says. 

"It's alright," Shinnosuke says easily, "I'll figure it out, it'll come together for me soon. It just would've been nice to have the answer when everyone got here in the morning."

"Will you be remaining here until that time?" Chase asks. He's clearly uncomfortable with the prospect, shuffling to get back off the Tridoron. Shinnosuke reaches out to grab his arm and stop him.

"Not if you don't want me to," he says sincerely. "I don't want to push you out of here, Chase. I know the Pit isn't the place you were operating out of as Proto-Drive, but I'm sure there are things that make it similar, and familiar to you."

"...The Shift Cars," Chase agrees eventually. "It is somewhat... reassuring... to be in the same place as them again." 

"Then you should stay, and I'll go," Shinnosuke says. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I hadn't meant to do that."

"You came here for the same reason?" Chase asks, before Shinnosuke can actually get up and leave. "You find comfort in this place?"

"Yeah, of course," Shinnosuke smiles. "This is where Belt-san usually is - or was, before the Chief started taking him to the SCU office all the time - and the Tridoron, and the Shift Cars. All the things that help me be Drive. It's a good place to be to remember all the good I've been doing to help people."

"Stay," Chase says. "I did not understand, but now that I do I no longer have any aversion to you and I sharing this space until morning." 

-

Shinnosuke knows the silence is probably supposed to be companionable, since Chase wouldn't initiate a conversation out of nowhere, but eventually it makes him snap.

"I should go after all," he says, bolting upright. Chase looks confused, but doesn't question it. And that might be why Shinnosuke finds himself compelled to explain. Chase is hurt, but he'd never ask for a reason, he just accepts it. "Look," Shinnosuke says, sliding to sit on the edge of the hood of the Tridoron. Chase sits back down beside him. "This is embarrassing. I'd been hoping to figure out this case, and then off the high of solving it, I was going to... Celebrate with myself. You know?"

"Celebrate with yourself," Chase repeats. "I'm not familiar with the concept."

"It's a euphemism," Shinnosuke groans. "For, you know-" he gestures to his lap.

"Self gratification?" Chase asks. "Masturbation?"

"See, you do know," Shinnosuke says with a nervous laugh. "And even if I hadn't figured the case out, well, it would've been something to make me feel good instead. It's been a while."

"My presence here ruined your plans," Chase muses. "You are not comfortable doing that whilst in my company."

"No, of course not!"

"Why not?" Chase's eyes are narrowed like he's trying to pinpoint the answer in Shinnosuke's face. It's unnerving. Shinnosuke gets up and begins to pace back and forth in front of him. 

"Because you can't just do that in front of another person without asking!" Shinnosuke splutters. "Especially if you don't have an established sexual relationship!" 

"You have not asked me," Chase says. "And you forget, I'm not a person. I'm a Roidmude."

"Okay, yeah, you are a Roidmude," Shinnosuke agrees. "But in this respect you're still a person too. You shouldn't have to see anything you don't want to see."

"It would not trouble me," Chase says. "Which I am telling you as you continue to refrain from asking directly."

"Look, Chase, that's... nice of you," Shinnosuke says, for lack of a better word. Or any suitable word at all. "But if I'm going to do that in front of someone I want more enthusiasm than just 'it wouldn't bother me'. I'd want them to be really into it." 

"You would want them to experience sexual arousal at the thought." 

"Yeah!" Shinnosuke says, trying not to roll his eyes or say 'duh!'. Chase honestly didn't know, it isn't his fault. "It should be a mutual thing, Chase. Both people really enjoying what's happening. I'm not just going to act like you're not here. You're a Roidmude, not just a robot or a machine; you have feelings, you know what's going on."

-

"I understand mutual pleasure, Tomari Shinnosuke."

"What?" Shinnosuke asks. He'd been about ready to bolt out of the door even though the conversation wasn't really over, but he's too polite for that really. When it comes to Chase, anyway. 

"I have experienced sex in this human body," Chase explains. "Not with a human, but I imagine it would be much the same as Roidmudes having sex together in their human guises." 

"I see," Shinnosuke says. Chase opens his mouth again, and Shinnosuke quickly cuts him off. "No, don't explain! I don't need to think about any of the other Roidmudes doing that."

"Do you find the idea of experiencing mutual pleasure with me to be distasteful?" 

Shinnosuke blinks. "That isn't what I was getting at," he says evasively.

"Because I do not," Chase says simply. "You are not unattractive, for a human, Tomari Shinnosuke."

Shinnosuke can't help but laugh. "Thanks," he says. Considering Chase's opinion of humans up until now has been 'pointless, useless, and worthless' he'll take it as the high compliment it's surely meant to be. "You're very attractive, for someone who looks like a human."

"Is that so?" Chase asks, and seems genuinely curious. "Heart had told me the same thing, but I've come to realise that he is quite biased."

"I would've thought Heart disliked anything that looked human," Shinnosuke says, sitting back down and toeing the ground. 

"Roidmudes spend most of their time in their human shapes," Chase admits. "I don't believe that is the case."

"I wonder why they would do that..." Shinnosuke muses to himself. "No, this isn't the time to be thinking about that. I'm not biased and I think you're attractive. You know, with your eyes and... and your mouth, and the pants."

"You have all of those features too," Chase replies. He really isn't getting it. 

"I can't believe you're making me say this," Shinnosuke sighs. "How can I say it in a way you'll understand? The particular configuration of your features is pleasing to me. Everyone has those features, but they don't look quite the same as yours. Yours are particularly attractive." 

"You are aroused by the sight of me?"

"Not just like, right now!" Shinnosuke yelps. "But the idea of you getting naked and stuff, that makes me feel... things."

Chase glances to the side for a moment, and then he nods. "Yes," he says. "I too feel aroused by the concept of you undressing and masturbating. I believe this is the issue that was preventing you from pleasuring yourself in front of me. I shall watch and get enjoyment from it."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Shinnosuke says weakly. He has no idea how it suddenly came to this. 

-

"Would you like for me to undress too?" Chase asks out of nowhere. They're both stood further apart now than they have been this whole time, but it doesn't feel that way. everything feels hotter and closer. "I am aware it isn't necessary, but you seem hesitant. If we were in the same state of vulnerability would it help?"

"You will never be in the same state of vulnerability as me," Shinnosuke mutters, but a thrill runs through him at the suggestion, instantly soothing his nerves - as was the intention. Even naked, Chase would still be able to change into his Roidmude form with a toughened outer shell and defences. 

Chase either doesn't hear him or just chooses to ignore him, reaching for the zip of his jacket and undoing it swiftly. Beneath it is a simple dark t-shirt with a deep, rounded neckline that shows off Chase's fine collarbones. 

"It is your turn," Chase points out. Not that they're literally taking turns, but Shinnosuke is a little more dressed than Chase now, and Chase is supposed to be getting to enjoy this too. 

Shinnosuke wraps his fingers around the knot of his tie and pulls it loose, slipping the narrow end of the tie right out of the knot to make it fall apart completely. It slides out from around his neck and he lets it fall off the Tridoron and onto the floor. Then he shrugs himself out of his jacket. 

"So, we're really doing this then," he says as Chase reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it off over his head. Shinnosuke shuts his mouth. He's never seen Chase even out of the jacket, he had no idea he was hiding so much perfectly toned muscle under his clothes. He's always been strong, but that could have come from his Roidmude form. Apparently though, his human form is just as capable. 

-

Chase is far more efficient than him at getting out of his clothes, even with the added difficulty of how form-fitting his pants are. Shinnosuke finds himself fumbling as he watches all of Chase's pale skin come into view. He takes everything in from bottom to top. Firm thighs, slim waist, compact muscles from abdomen to chest-

Chase meets his eyes with an unblinking gaze. "I'd like to see you also, Tomari Shinnosuke."

"Just Shinnosuke is fine," Shinnosuke says, dropping his pants to mid-thigh and tugging one foot out of a leg at a time. "Or Shin. Or just... anything you like."

"Shin-niisan is a moniker you have a fondness for."

"Not here and now, Chase!" Shinnosuke splutters. He's lucky he doesn't fall over! He manages to hop out of his pants instead. "That's not appropriate for _this_ situation!

"Because of the familial connotation?" Shinnosuke nods and Chase replies, "I still don't fully understand the concept of family." 

"Just forget it for now," Shinnosuke says. He's been looking everywhere but between Chase's legs, but it's time for him to drop his own underwear before he chickens out, so he pushes his boxers down to his ankles and then allows himself to take a peek. Chase is very comfortably endowed. 

"Uh, congratulations?" Shinnosuke says, forcing a chuckle in an attempt to cut through the tension.

"You are referencing the length and girth of my genitalia?" Chase asks. All Shinnosuke can really do is nod dumbly to that. "Humans place great importance on such things. In my experience there are many other factors which contribute to a satisfactory sexual encounter. The appearance of one's genitals is practically irrelevant. Would you like to see it erect?" 

The abrupt change of subject renders Shinnosuke speechless again. His mind completely empties of all knowledge and thought as every scrap of heat in his body travels down to converge at his cock. The idea of just getting to stare right at Chase's cock, watch him stroke it to hardness and see it swell up. Shinnosuke can't recall the last time something had turned him on so much. 

-

Shinnosuke's hand is on his cock before he can even think about it. Before Chase touches his own, even, and it had been his suggestion. 

"Come closer," Shinnosuke says. It was fine when he was just looking at Chase's body, but now he really wants to _look_ and see Chase stroking himself. "I mean, if you want to."

"I am in favour of that idea, Shinnosuke," Chase says with a wry smile as he takes a few steps forward. And then neither of them say anything. There's just heavy breathing - panting - and a strangled moan Shinnosuke has to choke back every so often when the realisation of just how arousing this is hits him all over again. Chase's devoted concentration is endearing, but it also means he's dedicated to this idea, pleasuring himself in front of Shinnosuke, for Shinnosuke's enjoyment. Chase touches his cock with smooth, fluid strokes that allow Shinnosuke to see exactly what he's doing and how beautiful it looks. Shinnosuke can't manage anything other than jerky, fierce movements that betray just how out of control he feels.

Chase doesn't seem displeased by that, though. 

In fact, he reaches out and places his hand right over Shinnosuke's and Shinnosuke looks at him with wide eyes.

"No?" Chase asks tentatively.

" _Yes_ ," Shinnosuke replies. With Chase's hand moving on top of his own, steadying him, it's a little like the way they fight side by side. And it's impossible to resist, Shinnosuke knows he's going to-

He cries out when he comes, elated by the force of it, feeling like he might collapse from it. Good, so good, so _intense_. All he knows now is that he has to do the same for Chase. Shinnosuke wraps his fingers around Chase's cock, and with his other arm he pulls Chase closer, until their bodies are practically smothering one another. 

He doesn't stroke Chase like Chase was touching himself at all, it's wild and fast, but Chase likes it that way. He trembles in Shinnosuke's grasp, and that deep voice of his reverberates right through both of them and between them when he moans, long and low. 

Shinnosuke realises his hand is all wet and sticky. Chase is panting in his arms, seemingly unable to do anything else, so Shinnosuke just pulls them both down onto the hood of the Tridoron until the world has slowed down around them again. 

Shinnosuke lets out a deep breath as he realises all his tension has disappeared. "Oh man," he sighs, "why didn't we do this sooner?" 

Chase lifts his head and replies, "Because you did not ask."

-


End file.
